Our Secret
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Set during Shipuuden. Naruto and Sasuke have a secret, a love they wish they didn't have. A secret they wish they didn't go through with. But what can they do when they're in love, and have a secret. SasuNaru


Naruto ran and jumped, swiftly through the forest to a destination only he knew. Clouds rolled in over the sky, promising rain. But he didn't care.

His short, spiky blonde hair waved lightly as the wind rushed past him in his speed. Cobalt eyes set straight ahead for his target, he continued on.

Three years since he left.

Three weeks since he last saw him.

Konoha had been undergoing serious changes since then. Upon having just come back himself, from all the intense and hard-work training he'd been through with Jiraiya, his mentor, and practically a Grandfather figure, it had changed, and yet, hadn't changed a bit.

Sakura, although having changed herself, hadn't changed a bit either. Despite that, she'd grown up a lot and was developing a much more useful tactic in her ninja work, since having trained under Tsunade, the Fith Hokage.

The once Rookie Nine, although were still as fun as ever, had changed also. They were stronger as well.

Naruto couldn't believe the changes everyone has gone through, and yet still maintaining their usual demeanor.

He too had done some growing up. Learning new jutsu, keeping more aware of the Nine-Tailed fox sealed inside of him, all working closer and closer to his goal, to one day become Hokage. His goals, his promises, his beliefs had never once wavered. To this very day, Naruto Uzumaki still swore he would one day become Hokage, and protect the village, and his loved ones as selflessly as possible.

His friends were all the family he had, the people he thought of as a family, since he never knew his own parents. Even despite how some said he looked at lot like the Fourth Hokage, since some claimed him to be his son.

Naruto liked the sound of that. The Fourth Hokage was very well respected and quite powerful, and humble all the while. Although he had been the one to seal the fox inside of Naruto, it was done with the best intentions. Despite that it didn't out as good as he had hoped, even Naruto now knew that he didn't do it for the sake of turning him into a social outcast.

He rose above that, and kept his happiness and love for his goals, his friends, his beliefs, everything that meant something to him, and he thrived upon it with a great smile on his face, filled with determination.

And right now, was a moment of fulfilling something he couldn't deny.

It was dangerous, risky, and just plain stupid. But nothing would stand in his way.

Naruto came to a stop on the ground next to a large, towering oak tree. He panted lightly. Rain softly fell around him.

"You're late."

A new voice spoke this, with someone standing against a tree, almost hidden in the shadows. A pair of gleaming red eyes shone from the person, before fading back to their regular ebony state.

"...Sasuke." Naruto ground out lightly.

With a light smirk, Sasuke stood straight from the tree, slowly walking over to the blonde shinobi, his rival.

"You're such an idiot, dobe."

"I could say the same thing for you, bastard."

The Uchiha chuckled darkly, approaching Naruto slowly as he backed him up against the nearby oak tree. Much had changed Sasuke since he joined Orochimaru in Sound. It all made Naruto more angry than he ever had been in his entire life. His having been shunned from the village couldn't compare to this. Naruto hated the bastard for betraying him, and the village. He hated him for what he became. He hated him for what he did. He hated him for so many reasons.

But nothing could make him deny the love he held.

"I'm sure you could." Sasuke said smoothly. "You're still an idiot, right now, for this."

"Like I care." Naruto spat. "I won't stop doing what it takes to knock some sense into your big fat head, Sasuke."

"Hn, you're quite a dreamer."

"Shut up!"

"Fine by me."

Sasuke held his rival against the tree, preventing him from escaping. He took a moment to really look over the blonde then, as he had before. He had grown, and yet still remained looking cute. His sun-kissed skin was more defined, his eyes shone brighter, and his golden hair was still soft to the touch, clashing perfectly with his skin and eyes.

His blonde rival still insisted on adorning that ridiculous orange. Then again, Naruto wasn't Naruto if he didn't wear orange. Since his days as a genin, he wore orange, and still wore orange today. It was ridiculous, since no sane ninja would wear such a loud colour.

But it was Naruto. If an opponent spotted him, Naruto would take him on. He didn't care how loud it was, he liked orange. Orange was his colour.

Naruto wouldn't be himself if he wasn't wearing orange.

It was kind of cute. Stupid, but cute.

"Now then," Sasuke spoke in a low voice and then leaned over to close the gap between their lips.

Immediately, Naruto fisted his fingers into the other teen's dark hair, kissing back with equal ferocity.

This was their secret. A secret no one could ever know. A secret they held close, and yet so far. Sasuke and Naruto met up often, secretly, and were lost in their passion and lust. It was dangerous and risky, absolutely stupid, but did they care? Yes. But at the same time, they wouldn't allow anything to get in the way. It was something they did, no matter what the consequences.

It allowed them to be free of their secrets. Although it couldn't go further than this, it was what they had. They weren't proud. They would get out of this if they could, rid themselves of this feeling.

But it was reality, nothing they could do about it, no matter how much they wanted to.

Sasuke slipped his tongue inside the other's mouth, exploring and marking the now ever familiar territory. He felt Naruto tremble, and inwardly smirked at this. The vibrations of the moans the blonde emitted were evident within their mouths.

His hand came up and tousled through the blonde's soft golden locks. Sasuke could never get enough of the soft to the touch hair. He felt Naruto's fingers tighten in his own hair, but he didn't care. He was used to it by now.

"Sasuke..." Naruto uttered between pants as the two pulled apart for air. "You're such a bastard."

"And you're such an idiot." Sasuke said with light affection. "I hate that I love you."

"I hate that I love you too, you know." Naruto muttered.

"It's our little secret..." Sasuke leaned over and nibbled the blonde's ear.

"Our secret." Naruto uttered before he got lost in the moment.


End file.
